Photograph
by phenanisheila
Summary: keinginan Sasuke dan kekhawatiran Sakura. terinspirasi dari lagu photograph milik Ed Sheeran. semi canon. bad summary. lebih lengkapnya baca aja.


**Photograph**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Sasuke Sakura

OOC

SEMI CANON

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

.

 _Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing  
That I know_

 _And when it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

" _Yang aneh itu hubungan Ibu dengan Ayah!"_ kata-kata Sarada selalu terngiang-giang dikepala Sakura. "Sasuke-kun..." katanya lirih memanggil orang yang sangat ia rindukan. "Apa yang harus aku katakan..."

Keadaan Sakura sekarang sudah membaik dari pingsannya waktu itu. Ia lalu meninggalkanruangan tempat ia dirawat. sekarang ia sedang meuju ke rumahnya yang hancur akibat ulahnya. Ia berharap masih ada barang yang bisa ia selamatkan.

Sakura berjalan agak gontai menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya disana ia mencoba mencari dengan teliti barang-barang yeng tertimbun reruntuhan rumah. Ia menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah foto timnya, tim 7. Foto penuh kenangan.

Sakura pun mengambilnya. Terlihat sekarang matanya mulai memuntahkan cairan bening. "Sasuke-ku...hiks...hiks..." sekarang ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi menunggu suaminya itu. Tidak, bukan hanya dia saja, Sarada putrinya dengan Sasuke juga menunggu kepulangan kepala keluarga kecil ini.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times are forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home_

Sakura sebetulnya bisa saja marah dengan Sasuke karena ulahnya selama ini. Meninggalkannya, mencoba membunuhnya. Semua itu pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Namun yang namanya kekuatan cinta, kekuatan saya, maka semuanya terasa bukan apa-apa bagi orang yang sudah terlanjur termakan kekuatan itu. Sakura selalu saja mencintai Sasuke, selalu saja menunggunya.

 _Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing  
That I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We make these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And times forever frozen still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
_

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan. Sasuke sedang duduk termangu memandangi langit cerah di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke cegukan. Ia lalu teringat kata-kata Kaa-sannya waktu dulu ia masih kecil.

 _"Bu, kenapa cegukan ini tidak hilang-hilang, sih? Rasanya tidak enak sekali, mengganggu." Keluh Sasuke kecil kepada Ibunda tercintanya. "Tenang saja Sasu-chan. Itu berarti tandanya sedang ada yang memikirkanmu."_

Sasuke teringat kata-kata itu dan segera menepis pikiran kekanakkannya. _Mana mungkin_ , pikirnya. Lalu Sasuke segera ingin meminum botol berisi air mineral yang ia bawa ditas ranselnya. Namun bukannya mengambil botol mineral, ia malah mengambil secarik foto. Foto tim 7. Ia, Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"Sakura." Ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan istrinya saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

"Kamu akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sakura. Dua tahun meninggalkan Sakura setelah PDS4, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan desa kembali seminggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

"Hn. Demi menebus dosa-dosaku." Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di dalam rumah baru mereka. "Kumohon bersabarlah." Pinta Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha." Kata Sakura lirih sambil menunduk. Sasuke lalu mengambil foto tim 7 yang memang sengaja ditaruh dibupet ruang tamu.

"Sakura, jika kau merindukanku. Lihatlah foto ini, banyak kenangan dalam foto ini. Kau tidak akan pernah kesepian. Karena semua kenangan itu akan menghiburmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu lewat foto itu. Tunggulah kepulanganku." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura.

 _And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home_

 **FLASHBACK OFF and SASUKE POV ON**

Sakura tak apa jika kau marah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari kehidupanku. Dalam perjalanan aku selalu mengingat pelukanmu saat aku meninggalkan desa untuk pertama kalinya. Dibawah sinar bulan, aku mendengarkan permintaanmu. Terimakasih Sakura.

 _Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me  
Well that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone_

"Sakura, tunggulah kepulanganku."

 _Wait for me to come home_

~OWARI~

A/N

INI FICT PERTAMAKU, GOMEN KALAU GAJE, GOMEN KALAU OOC.

KEPIKIRAN BUAT INI GARA-GARA TAHU ISINYA PAS BANGET BUAT SASUSAKU.

OK MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
